It's a Kind of Magic
by yugiyukiyuseiyuma
Summary: What happens when Yugi, Ishizu, and Marik become Carter and Sadie's new initiates? Trouble with Bakura and the rouge magicians!
1. Meeting in the Middle of the Desert

Prologue/ Setting(AN)

SPOILERS!

This story takes place shortly after the Ceremonial Battle, still in the deserts of Egypt. The Kanes' time period is after the last book, The Serpent's Shadow. The Kanes are in Egypt after a rare item, which was, unfortunately, just covered by the collapse of the tomb. POVs are included and indicated at the beginning of each chapter. And with nothing left to do, let's get on with the story!(Ya, I know that the timeline is a little screwed up;just deal with it)

Chapter One: Meeting in the Middle of the Desert

Sadie's POV

"It should be this way," I told my brother as I read off a scroll.  
Carter looked up from the book he had been skimming for information. "Then let's go before the hottest part of the day. I really don't want to be stuck in the middle of an Egyptian desert at high noon. Believe me, it's not fun."  
"Oh, I'm not doubting you," I said, standing. Carter also stood and grabbed his bag filled with scrolls and supplies for spells. "Let's go."  
Carter walked out of tent we set up for Headquarters. The rest of our trainees were still at the 21st Nome. It was my order. Really, I could've done this mission by myself, but Carter forced himself into coming anyway. We were looking for an ancient item with tremendous power. I learned about it from a scroll that we found shortly after the gods retreated. Supposedly it would help with training. Hopefully.

"Come on," Carter called, already on the camels we had rented.

"Coming!" I yelled, hurriedly grabbing my bags and mounting my own rented camel. "This way."

Carter followed me as I lead him through the desert, using the scroll as my directions. After we had been traveling for multiple hours, the desert sun reached it's highest point. The heat was barely bearable, and just as bad as riding on the Sun boat. I guess, in a way, it was just like riding the boat.

Suddenly a rumble erupted from a stone ledge ahead of us. It looked like a secret cave had just collapsed. A group of teenage kids, not much older than me and my brother, came running out of the collapsing cave. Carter and I ran our camels as fast as possible over to the group. When we arrived, both of us unmounted the camels and ran over to them. Several of them looked like they had been crying and all of them looked sad and depressed in one way or another, except for a tall juvenile male that looked older than the rest.

"Everyone okay?" Carter asked the group.

"Ya," replied a short boy with crazy hair, and when I mean crazy, I mean crazy. His tri-colored black, gold, and crimson hair stood straight up, defying all laws of gravity.

"Anyone want a free ride home? If so, this is your only chance," called the tall guy. His brown hair was at a point in the back and a little boy with black hair was at his side constantly as he talked.

"Shut it, RichBoy. We just lost our friend. Do you have no emotions?" said a boy with blonde hair. Obviously, this guy had a major grudge against the taller male he called 'RichBoy'.

"Maybe I should just leave you here, Mutt. You must want to stay with your dead Pharaoh friend,"sneered the tall one.

"That's too far," the multi-colored wonder called. "That's too far, Kaiba. Just to far."

"Pharaoh?" Carter asked, taken off guard.

Hesitantly, the multi-colored one replied. "Yes."

One of the girl's eyes watered, and then she started to cry. Oops.

"My name is Yugi, by the way," the short one spoke again.

"Hello. This is my sister, Sadie, and I'm Carter," my brother introduced. He had become a lot more confident after Horus had stayed and camped in his head for awhile.

The tall one, Kaiba, simply walked away, not talking to anyone. The black- haired boy stayed at his side.

"Hey, Kaiba, wait up!" the blonde called.

"We could take you home," Carter told him. "Where do you live?"

"Domino City, Japan is where most of this group originates, but me and my brother live here," an elegant lady in a white dress replied.

"Nice to meet you," called a greeting from a boy with white hair that stood out everywhere. Man was this a freak show? "My name is Marik."

We went around the group, introducing ourselves as they introduced themselves to us. Tea, Tristan, Ishizu, Seto( Kaiba. He's the tall one.), Mokuba, and Duke, all of their names mashed together into one big mess. And, oh gods, their hair! Multi-colored, straight up, in gold, and white?! Who was this group?

Me, being myself, simply brushed off all the names and hair for later thought and cut right to the business. "We are looking for a tomb. Any ideas?"

No one spoke, but I could tell they were hiding something. Each and every one of them exchanged a nervous glance.

"What was it called?" asked the elegant woman.

"Ishizu, right? We're looking for an item called-"my brother started.

"The Millenium Puzzle," I finished for him.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Kane Chronicles

Please Review!

Chapter 2:Explanations

Yugi's POV

I was in complete shock. Why would they be looking for the Puzzle? It made no sense. I thought all of our enemies were gone and only friends remained. I guess I was wrong. These people were now an immediate threat to my friends.

"What for?" I was now on full guard.

The boy, Carter, answered after a long, hard thought. "If we told you the whole reason, you wouldn't believe us, but we can tell you this. It's a way for us to learn and control our, ah, gift."

"Try us," Tristan called.

The girl, Sadie, sighed. "OK, should I tell them?"

"Go ahead," Carter told her.

"We are Egyptian magicians that descended from the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt and have saved the world multiple times. That's the short version. Any questions?" Sadie told us.

Most of it went right past Kaiba's head, but all of it stuck in mine. Powers? Descended from Pharaohs? What, exactly, did this all mean?

"What?!" Tristan demanded.

"I already told you," Sadie replied, sounding very annoyed.

"Stand down, Tristan," I told him. "Can you offer some details about who exactly you are descended from?"

"Which side?" Sadie answered with a question.

"Both."

"On our mom's side, we are descended from Rameses the Great and on Dad's side we descend from Namer. That's why we need help learning exactly the extent of our powers, because we are the merge of the two most powerful Pharaohs in history," Sadie explained.

"Sadie!" Carter yelled at his sister.

"We can always erase their memories, dear brother," Sadie told him, like it was supposed to make perfect sense.

Carter sighed. "I guess."

I somewhat understood the power of a Pharaoh, being the host of Atem, but this was totally a different subject to him. I thought that only magicians had that power. Of course, they had stated that they were, in fact, magicians.

I glanced over at the rest of the gang. Ishizu looked slightly shocked, but otherwise understood the problem at hand. Marik was eyeing the siblings carefully to see if they made any move to attack. The rest of the gang looked surprised, horrified, and scared all at once. I was with the gang. I was scared.

"Carter, I need to talk to you in private," Sadie told her brother.

"Please excuse us," Carter pardoned as he walked behind a rock with his sister.

Now, to wait for whatever was about to come.


	3. Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

Sadie's POV

Carter and I hid behind a rock so we wouldn't be seen or heard. After we made sure that no one was listening, I told my brother my thoughts.

"Carter, you know the little one, Yugi?" I asked him.

"Ya. What about him?" Carter questioned.

"Well, he's not on the list that tells about the Blood of the Pharaohs, but he has a strong magical presence, strong enough that he should be trained," I replied. There was a short pause as that sank into my brother's head.

"So what are we going to do about it? Invite someone we just met to come live with us?" Carter replied with a question.

"I don't know. You're the one with all the answers."

Carter sighed. "Great."

I laughed. "Do you really want me to do it?"

"As much as it scares me, you're the one that will have to do it. I have no ideas for getting him aboard the crazy train," Carter replied after thinking for awhile.

"Fine with me!" I exclaimed. Actually, I really had no ideas either, so I decided to wing it, but I couldn't admit defeat in front of my brother.

I walked around the side of the rock. The group looked at me very strangely, like I was some kind of enemy. Not surprising, I mean we had just told them that we were magicians, but still, they didn't look at us like we were crazy(I've had ton of those looks), they looked as us like they were trying to decide if we were a threat.

"Yugi, can you come with us for a minute?" I asked.

"No Yugi!" yelled a girl with brown hair.

"Tea, what harm can they do? I need to at least hear them out," Yugi told Tea with confidence. Yugi walked behind the rock and waited for me and Carter. Speaking of, my brother gave me a strange look, then walked behind the rock. I followed him.

"So, what's this about?" Yugi asked Carter.

"That's for my sister to tell you and both of us to find out the details," Carter replied, looking over at me.

I glared at him. Good old brothers. "Do you believe us?"

"About you being magicians? I've heard a lot stranger," Yugi replied.

"I have, um, detected that you have the potential to become, one of us and without proper training, you could really hurt someone," I told the boy, adding lots of pauses to make sure that it sank in.

"So?" the boy asked.

Finally Carter spoke up. "Should I invite him?"

I nodded. "Go ahead."

"We were wondering if you wanted to come train with us in Brooklyn."


	4. Decisions

**AN**- Thanks for reviewing Kitty Qin! (Sorry it took so long for the shout out!) Anyway, I'm ahead of you guys and have a twist coming up in Chapter 10! I'll give you a hint-Necromancy. Can you guess? Anyway, please, please, please review! I want to know how I'm doing( or how bad!) Now, Enjoy the new Chapter!

Chapter 4:Decisions

Yugi's POV

That hit me like a wall. To move from Japan all the way to Brooklyn? Still my curiosity was larger than my worry. "For how long?"

"Depends. If you want, the rest of your life. Only the Nomes will be safe places for you because monsters will be after you constantly," Carter told me.

The shock was settling in, but only slowly. It was hard to believe. No, not hard. Near impossible. Still, it was not the most impossible thing that I'd ever heard, or experienced. I would have to move away from my friends and Grandpa. "Could visit my friends?"

"Of course!" Sadie explained. "Plus, there's other initiates that you will probably become friends with at Brooklyn."

"Can I, can you, can I think about it?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. Just give us a call, OK?" Sadie asked, handing me a card.

"Um, ya. I'll give you a call," I said as I went back to the gang. I saw Carter and Sadie re-mount their camels and ride away.

"What was that about?" Joey asked me.

"N-nothing," I replied. Right now I wanted to keep that conversation a secret. Just for now.

We said our goodbyes to Ishizu, Marik, and somewhat to Kaiba. Kaiba was always hard to say goodbye to, and not in a good way. He never replied. Ever. All he does is walk away or shoot a mean comment back and walk away. Either way, it wasn't a good way to say goodbye. Today, though, he didn't do either of those things.

"I'll see you around, Yugi," Kaiba told me, then called his helicopter and left. At least it looked like he finally decided to be nice. At least once.

"I have a ride set up for you, Yugi," I Ishizu informed me.

"Thanks. Come on guys, let's go," I replied.

"Home is a good thing," Tristan commented.

"Who said we were going home? Ishizu, is there a chance we could make a stop in Brooklyn after we arrive in Domino City?" I asked her, My decision already made.

"That would be available, Yugi, but only if we took a break for one week," Ishizu informed me.

"That's fine. Now let's go home."


	5. Worries and Tears

Chapter 5:Worries and Tears

Joey's POV

I was worried. Why did Yug want to go to Brooklyn? The traveling was supposed to be over and we were supposed to relax. On the way home, Yugi was not relaxing in the least and he wasn't talking to anyone. Finally I got tired of all this and went to confront him with Tristan and Tea.  
"What's up?" Tristan asked.  
"Oh nothing," Yugi said looking over the edge of the boat.  
"Yugi, what did those two want?" Tea said, cutting straight to the chase.  
Yugi sighed. "I knew I would have to tell you."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"The Kane siblings offered to let me train with them in Brooklyn."  
The shock is what hit hardest. The fact that Yugi might move was the worst thing. We had already lost the Pharaoh, and now we might lose Yugi?!  
"You're not really thinking about moving to Brooklyn, are you?" Tea asked.  
"They said I could visit you whenever I wanted to," Yugi told the group timidly.  
"Yugi!"I exclaimed. "How could you?"  
"They said I could really hurt someone without being trained! I don't have a choice. I still have to clear it with Grandpa, though," Yugi told us, stressing every detail.  
I glanced at Tea and Tristan. We had to make sure that Yugi stayed.  
"I'm going to bed," Yugi said, leaving us to stare at the invisible path that he left.  
After Yugi left, Tristan and Tea stayed with me at the edge of the deck.  
"Yugi...,"Tea said, then bursted into tears.  
"It's OK Tea," I said, trying to comfort her. I was failing horribly.  
"We'll stop him," Tristan reassured her, and at the same time trying to reassure himself and me.  
"It's too soon," Tea said through her tears.  
"I know, I know," Tristan told her. It looked like he was almost in tears. I was, too. We already lost one of our best friends; we didn't need to lose another one. I personally thought that the shock of losing Atem was getting to Yugi's head. At least I hoped so. Maybe, just maybe, this idea would pass by. Hopefully.  
Hope. Just like the hope and Heart of the Cards that saved Yugi the first time Yugi and Atem dueled.  
"Maybe we should let him go," I told Tea and Tristan quietly.  
"What?!" Tristan exclaimed. Tea just cried even more.  
I knelt beside Tea. "You remember the smiley face that you drew the first time that Yugi and Atem dueled Kaiba?"  
"Yes," Tea said through her tears.  
"That symbol is still there. No on our hands, but in our hearts. He will remember us and visit us, but maybe he just needs some time on his own to get over Atem. I mean, he just lost half of his soul for the last five years," I explained.  
"I-I guess," Tea studered. Tristan looked over and smiled at me, quietly thanking me for solving the problem and settling both of their worries.  
I smiled at walked to my room on the deck, wondering all the way back if what I said was true.


	6. Yes or No?

A/N-A big, BIG thanks to those of you who are reading this:) I thank you all!

Chapter 6: Yes or No?

Yugi's POV

It was only a couple of days before the boat arrived in Domino City. I was scared to ask Grandpa about me going to Brooklyn. Scared he would say no, and scared if he would say yes.  
"Hey Yug," Joey said, walking up to me on the side of the boat. Domino City was just in sight.  
"Oh hey," I replied, somewhat startled.  
"I just, just wanted you to know that if you really want to go to Brooklyn, that I support you. If you need help with your Grandpa, I'll be right there beside you," Joey said.  
"Thank you," I replied.  
"So if Grandpa let's ya, are you going?" Joey asked me.  
I looked far into the distance. "Probably."  
Joey didn't reply right away, but finally after a few minutes he looked over at me. "You're gonna have to visit me every month at least. Kay' buddy?"  
I smiled. "I'll visit as much as I can."  
Joey walked away. I could tell he was almost in tears. "I'll miss you."  
Soon the boat docked. Ishizu informed me as we left that the boat would be ready soon than had expected and would be ready as early as tomorrow. I nodded and told her that would be fine. Then I went to look for Joey. He was with Tea and Tristan on one of the many piers.  
"I'm going to ask him today, Joey. The boat could be ready as early as tomorrow," I informed him.  
"Then let's go ask him," Joey said, starting to walk away.  
"Together," Tea added, walking beside Joey.  
"Let's go," Tristan also added, forming a group beside me.  
"Thanks you guys," I said, almost in tears.  
"Let's race!" Joey yelled as everyone started to run to the Kame Game Shop.

"I'm back Grandpa," I said walking into the door.  
"I see that," Grandpa commented. "I see your friends are with you."  
"About that..." I said, trailing off at the end of my sentence.  
"Yugi wants to know if he can go to Brooklyn," Joey said, cutting right to the chase.  
I gulped. That didn't go as I planned.

Grandpa turned to me. "Yugi, is that true?"

"Yes Grandpa."

"And why is this?" Grandpa asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me," I replied.

"Tell me anyway,Yugi,"Grandpa replied.

"I've had an offer to , um, study with some kids in Brooklyn," I told him. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Would you come to visit?"

"As much as I could."

"Then that's fine with me."

I couldn't believe it! Grandpa had said yes! I looked at my friends.

"Go ahead, pack. We'll send you off," Tea told me. I ran up to my room and packed all my possessions. I was moving to Brooklyn tomorrow.


	7. Departure

A/N Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 7:Departure

Yugi's POV

The morning day I was sent off by Tristan, Tea, and Joey, plus a couple more people. Well, actually more like Weevil, Rex, Kaiba, Mokuba, Pegasus, Duke, and an assortment of other people. Only the gods know who they knew. Either way, it was a very teary event. Even Kaiba looked like he was about to cry, and that was saying something.

"Goodbye,"Kaiba said, handing me a card face-down as I got on the ship that would be taking me to Brooklyn. "Take good care of it, will ya?"

"I'll be back, ya know," I told him.

"It's just a symbol of our rivalry, Yugi. Don't think it's a gift because I will be winning it back from you the next time we duel," Kaiba said.

I just smiled as I set down my bags on the deck. "Goodbye everyone!"

Tea was in tears, as was most of the group that was at the deck. I knew how they felt. As soon as I wasn't able to see the dock I went down to my room and cried until dinner.

"Yugi, it's time time for dinner," Marik said, knocking on my door.

"Okay," I said, opening the door. Marik lead me to the dining hall where Ishizu was already sitting. She motioned for me to sit in the chair beside. I did, and Marik took the seat beside me.

We ate in silence until the dessert was brought out. That was when Ishizu broke the news.

"We're coming with you," Ishizu told me.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"We were invited to also train with the Kane siblings shortly after you were. They told us that you had also been invited," Marik explained.

"Oh," I said. I was surprised that I was actually going to know someone there.

"Now, let's finish supper. The ship will arrive in Brooklyn at dawn," Ishizu informed me. Both me and Marik scarfed down our dessert and headed to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	8. Arrival

A/N- I would like to say thank you to all of the people reading this :) Also, chapter ten has a big suprise:) Or maybe not. Either way, I hope to have it up by Christmas. If not, Merry Christmas right now! Please, please, review so I know how I'm doing! Anyway, with nothing left to do, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8:Arrival

Ishizu's POV

We arrived earlier than expected, so I had to awaken the boys. Yugi was easy to get awake, contrary to my brother. It took me ten minutes to awaken him.

"I'm awake, sister,' Marik finally said, standing up.

"Good. I'll be on deck if you need me," I told him.

"Okay sister," Marik replied.

I waited on deck for him. I could see the approaching coastline of our destination. Yugi soon walked up beside me.

"Hey," Yugi said, very calm.

"Hello Yugi. Are you ready?" I asked him.

"I think so," Yugi said after thinking for a little bit.

"I do believe that I am also," I said. Just then Marik walked on the deck.

"Hello," Marik said, walking beside me then leaning on the railing. "We have never been here, have we sister?"

"No, this is a first time for us all," I replied to both Marik and Yugi.

Soon I could see the building that we would soon call our home. We saw multiple figures standing on a balcony welcoming us. We would soon meet them, but first we had to dock at a port just a mile farther down the river.  
When we arrived to the port Carter and Sadie were waiting for us in a car.  
"Where did you get that?" Yugi asked.  
"We borrowed it," Sadie said. "Hop in."  
No one objected, our bags were heavy. We placed our bags in the truck of the car Sadie and Carter had 'borrowed'. We had soon arrived at our new home.  
"Welcome to the 21st Nome," Sadie said, guiding us into the doors of the house on the river.  
"Thank you," I replied, walking through the door.  
The inside was bigger than it appeared. In the center of a large room stood a statue of the god Thoth.  
"It is beautiful," I commented.  
Sadie nodded. "It's Thoth, for those of you that don't know it."  
Carter gave us a tour of the whole house. The library was very impressive, and the balcony had a beautiful view of the river. Soon we were introduced to the other initiates.  
The names ran together. Alyssa, Felix, Walt, and their baboon, Khufu. There were so many with such different ages it was obvious that magical abilities had no boundaries as of age. We were some of the oldest there, at least I was. Only a couple were above college age, and the youngest were just infants or toddlers. All of them had the abilities that were told to me and my brother in the ancient scripts. Obviously, we did as well or we would not be here.

"Do you like penguins?" asked one of the smaller ones. I do believe that his name was Felix.

"Yes. Why?" I replied.

"Then you might be a cold magician like me!" Felix exclaimed.

Silently, I wondered how that was possible in Ancient Egyptian magic, but I kept to myself.

"Now calm down, Felix. They don't really know what they are even doing here yet," Sadie told the child, then looked up at me, my brother, and Yugi. "Let's go. I'll fill you in."

Sadie lead us back to the library with Carter and Walt following us. There were chairs set up in the room for the initiates to study, so we used those and sat in a loose circle.  
Sadie spoke first. "Everyone settle in, because this might take awhile."


	9. Intaites

A/N-THERE IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! AS IN TONIGHT! Big chapter 10-TODAY!

Chapter 9: Initiates

Carter's POV

Sadie and I drew sticks on who was going to explain earlier. I lost.  
"Okay, well, um, Carter is going to explain it to you," Sadie told our new initiates. Good old sister.  
"I'll start with the basics. You've been brought here to study magic. I know, it might sound silly, but it's real," I started.  
"We are familiar with it," Ishizu spoke up. "In many ways than one."  
"Oh really. Like what?" my sister questioned. What a great way to get our students to respect us.  
I could see the looks pass between Ishizu, Marik, and Yugi. Finally, Ishizu spoke.  
"Yugi was the host to a dead Pharaoh. I could see the future, and my brother here was possessed by his evil side. Let's just say it this way, if I told you all of it, it would take many hours. Far too many."  
"Okay, that works. Anyway, as you can see, you will be put into a room with other initiates ASAP. When we find out what path you follow, you will most likely stay with initiates of the same age group or path. Anyway, I have a class next. You are all invited to come. Maybe we'll find which path you take," I told the group of three.  
"Is there a reason he came?" said Yugi. "And what path?"  
I glanced at Walt. He nodded. "All the egyptian mythology, it's real. The gods exist, and that is the path we follow. I follow the path of Horus, the war god. Sadie, my sister, follows the path of Isis, goddess of magic. For a time, we were their hosts, but now the gods have retreated, so we are no longer. Well, accept for Walt here."  
Marik was intrigued. "Why?"  
"I'm the host of Anubis," Walt explained for me.  
Sadie blushed a little as Walt looked over at her. It didn't surprise me. Sadie finally spoke as the blush faded. "He's a special case."  
Paul poked his head around the corner and cleared his throat. "It's time for the next class."  
I stood. "Sorry. Let's go."  
Sadie sighed. She had a class to go to also. Marik looked excited, as did Yugi. Ishizu, on the other hand, looked nervous, like something might go wrong.

With our luck, something most likely would.


	10. The Return of the Pharaoh

A/N-It's the big chapter with a nice big twist! If you can't tell by right now, You-know-who returns! Merry Christmas! I'm out on Christmas break, so there should be new chapters coming up for all three of my stories. Now, the chapter!

Chapter 10: Return of the Pharaoh

Carter's POV

Walt and I lead the new initiates to the training room with the two statues of Ra. The room was still converted into a basketball court, although I doubt our initiates cared.

"Wow," was all Yugi could say as he walked into the large room.

"I agree with your reaction," Ishizu said.

"OK," I said, wanting to move on with class. "Today we will be practicing with shabti."

An excited cheer came from the ten to fifteen initiates that had gathered. Yugi, Marik, and Ishizu looked at me with an interesting look, then smiled.

"If you want, you can try it. I don't guarantee that you will be able to do it yourself, by if nothing else one of the other initiates can save you. Now, everyone go stand beside a shabti and I will activate them."

Everyone did as they were told. Even Marik, Yugi, and Ishizu came on the basketball court to try to release their magic. Try being the word. I muttered the word to animate the shabti. The clay soldiers came to life and attacked the trainees. Walt channelled the god Anubis and turned the statue to gray dust, although I wasn't sure it it was really Walt or Anubis in control. Paul summoned a full-fledged avatar and destroyed the shabti with one strike of his sword. Shelby took her's out with a purple crayon that turned into a spear, which she stuck in the statute. The other trainees took theirs out in moments, until all the ones left were Ishizu, Marik, and Yugi. Everyone watched carefully as the statue attacked Yugi.

Yugi dodged the first attack, then the second, then the third. Finally, on the fourth attack, he held up his arm to block the clay sword. A deep purple armor protected him. Or, at least, that's what I thought it was. As I looked closer, I saw not an armor, but a whole person protecting Yugi. This person had a long purple staff and wore purple robes.

Ishizu's eyes opened wide. "The Dark Magician!"

Me and the other initiates just stood and stared.

"Not the Dark Magician. Mahad!" a voice yelled. Ishizu and Marik dropped to their knees as a lookalike of Yugi appeared beside him.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled as Mahad attacked the statue. Mahad then proceeded to attack the other shabti and destroy them.

"Partner," the Pharaoh said, smiling. "I see you have summoned me."

Yugi was close to tears. "I thought I would never see you again."

"There has come a need for me again, Partner. Since you have found this power, the threat of Bakura has come again. It is time for us to unite once more," Pharaoh said.

"Then it's time," Yugi said, holding out his hand.

The Pharaoh grabbed his hand and a bright light filled the room. When the light dimmed, a pyramid shaped pendant was hanging from a chain around Yugi's neck. He turned to Ishizu and Marik, but I could tell it wasn't Yugi. He was taller and his hair was styled differently, with the gold streaks going straight up.

"Pharaoh," Ishizu said, still bowing. The initiates had followed her lead and were bowed behind her.

"Ishizu, Marik, how nice to see you again," the Pharaoh said, who was in Yugi's body. His voice when he spoke was also deeper.

"Imposter!" Sadie yelled. Obviously, she had come to see how class was coming along when this had happened.

The Pharaoh turned to see my sister in the doorway, his now violet eyes inspecting her.

"Stand down," Marik told Sadie. "Yugi is perfectly fine with this arrangement, aren't you?"

"I am," said a little voice behind the Pharaoh. He laughed. "At least this time we got our own bodies."

"This has happened before?" I asked.

This time the lookalike answered. "For many years, Magician."

This caught me off guard. "How did you know?"

"It was quite obvious, and when I was summoned from the Underworld, my aibou's and my thoughts were joined ever so briefly," the Pharaoh replied.

"OK, we have got to talk. Jaz, give the rest of the initiates a break in the Main Room. Saide, Walt, and I will have a talk to our visitors," I commanded.

Jaz nodded and ushered the kids out of the room. I turned to the lookalikes, Ishizu, and Marik. "Let's go."


	11. Conversations

A/N- So, HAPPY 2013! Review please!

Chapter 11: Conversations

Atem's POV

The magicians Carter and Sadie lead me to a room with many hieroglyphic scrolls and artifacts from Egypt. We sat at a table with chairs around it, which was obviously used for studying.

"So, who are you?" the one name Carter asked.

"I am a Pharaoh from Egypt, Carter. My name is Atem," I told him.

"You remember your name!" my partner smiled.

"Yes, Yugi. This time I do," I replied.

"Wait, this time?" asked Sadie.

"I was a Pharaoh back in Ancient Egypt, but my soul was trapped inside an item called the Millenium Puzzle. I understand you were looking for it, correct?"

"Y-yes," Walt spoke up. "Anubis told me it would help Carter and Sadie with their powers."

"I have no understanding about this, but I will finish the statement about my past. Either way, 5,000 years after the Item broke apart, Yugi put it back together. This awakened my spirit, which then shared Yugi's body. Within four years, we saved the world many times, and then he laid my soul to rest. The thing is, when Yugi's power of necromancy was awakened, my soul was also awakened, as was Ryou's power," I turned to my partner. "Bakura, the Thief King, he has also been awakened, with all his horrible power, except this time his power has tripled. This is why we have been brought to the 21st Nome, Marik and Ishizu. You will needed to be trained right along side Yugi and I."

Ishizu looked right into my eyes. "I will."

"I will to," Marik said.

"So," I said, turning to Sadie, Carter, and Walt. "Will you train us?"

Sadie and Carter glanced at each other, then Sadie looked at me. "We will."

"Then let us start."

The training was rough, but by the end of the day we each figured out what our specialty was. Yugi was a necromancer and was able to summon ghosts, spirits, and even the spirits of Duel Monsters. Ishizu was a diviner, which was a rare power which enabled her to see the future. She had predicted that I would return. She was right. Marik was a combat magician and was already able to summon a hard outer shell of armor. He was already following the path of Horus, and Ishizu was following the path of Isis. I was a necromancer like Yugi, and we both followed the Osiris, who was, strangely enough, hosted by Carter and Sadie's father. Yugi, Marik, and I was temporarily placed in Carter's room, which was a very tight fit. We were not only sharing the room with Carter, but also with their baboon, Khufu. Ishizu, on the other hand, was placed in Sadie's room, which was quite spacious in comparison to Carter's.

When we woke in the morning, it was back to training. Tomorrow, Sadie was taking Marik and Yugi to school. Ishizu and I would remain here with Carter.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked as I stared at the wall of Carter's room.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Is Bakura really back?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," I replied. "And more powerful than ever. This time he is not alone. He has partnered with the rouge magicians in which the Thief has pressured Ryou into training and using his power. It is even worse than that. Ryou has awakened his power and is even more powerful than Bakura."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Aibou." Yugi told me with confidence.

"No, Partner. Call me Brother."

"Brother."

The hieroglyph for apear appeared in front of me in a golden color. The spirit of Mana appeared before me. I smiled before letting the spell die out and letting the image of my old friend disappear. The sad memories of my old friends had been haunting me lately. Of course, I had only been away from them for a day or two, but it still hurt me to think about them. My thoughts were interrupted by Carter walking up behind me.

"Yugi told me your old rivals, Bakura and Ryou, have paired with ours, the rouge magicians."

"That's correct, teacher," I replied, although it was strange for me to call someone younger than me 'teacher'.

"Please, please don't call me that," Carter replied. "Also, is it true about this power that Bakura and Ryou have?"

"To the fullest extent and possibly more. I trust Ryou, as he was most likely forced into it by Bakura by threat or other means. Now, Bakura, on the other hand, is anything but friendly. He will destroy me and the world any chance he receives," I said, informing Carter of the news.

He nodded, as if was something he had also gone through before. Being chased down by bad guys was not something new.

"I understand. Now let's go. It's time to try to find out what you can really do."


	12. Battles-Part I

A/U-Thanks for the review! I already have up to Chapter 18 written, but I'll try to make the chapters after that longer :) Here's the next Chapter!

Chapter 12:Battles-Part I

Carter's POV

I lead Atem to a room where his companions, Ishizu, Marik, and Yugi, were already waiting. Sadie's plan was to see what they could really do by pitting each other in a magician's duel, and also to learn their limits. It would be overseen by Sadie and I, so they were in good hands-I hoped.

"Here," I announced.

"We can see that," my sister remarked from behind a pile of books.

Atem cleared his throat. "Why are we here?"

"Found it!" Sadie exclaimed as she jumped from behind the books. Triumphantly she held up a spare staff and wand. Now, why they were behind the books, I had no clue. Maybe one of Felix's penguins had taken them and hid them. Or maybe of the initiates had run off with them.

Sadie walked over to Atem and placed the items in his hands. She then fished out some chalk and other accessories to magic out of her pocket and put them in his hands, also. Atem looked at them like he had seen them many times before and held them in his hand until Sadie handed him a bag. She then threw a bag to Yugi, Marik, and Ishizu. Yugi looked inside and looked strangely at the items inside, then smiled as he discovered what they were. Ishizu smiled as she pulled out her staff and Marik pulled out his wand.

"Okay, to find your limits we are going to have you guys battle through magic. Don't over exhaust yourselves. We'll be here to help," Sadie explained as she drew four circles. "The winner is the first person to remain standing in his or her circle. Everyone for yourself. Now, ready your weapons. Begin whenever you wish."

Marik was the first to make a move. Surprisingly, it was his own sister he attacked. Ishizu blocked it, though she was moved back at least a foot, putting her out of the circle. Marik smiled and turned to Yugi and Atem. Atem was already firing an attack to Marik, which tried to block it with energy forming around his new khopesh. The attempt failed, and Marik was pushed out of the circle.

"You ready?" Atem asked.

"Always," replied Yugi.

Atem summoned Mahad to his circle. The magician smiled at the Pharaoh and waited for the command to move. Atem waited for Yugi to make a move. And he did, summoning a spirit monster no one saw coming.


	13. Battles-Part II

A/U-I would like to thank DJV-Trio-blast for the review! Anyway, remember that card that Kaiba threw Yugi when he left? It's now coming into the story! Also, I just noticed how short this chapter was, so I'll try to update soon(er)! Please, please, please review!

Chapter 13:Battles-Part II

Yugi's POV

I thought of the card Kaiba threw at me before I left. I knew that there was a spirit monster, so that was the one I summoned.  
A girl with blue eyes and blue-ish white hair appeared in the circle.  
"Kisara," Atem muttered. "Attack, Mahad."  
Mahad's shape changed ever so slightly. A purple staff appeared in his hand and his clothing changed to a deep purple. A black wave of energy hit Kisara, but not before her form changed. A great white dragon appeared, and took all of the damage and forced it back at Mahad. The force of the counter-attack pushed Atem out of his circle, and I stood, alone. The monster dissipated and Atem walked over to me.  
"Good job, Brother," the Pharaoh said, ruffling my hair.  
"Thanks. You did good too," I replied.  
He laughed. "It was the luck of the draw, Yugi. The whole battle was."  
"Good job everyone. Now go take a break or whatever you need to do to get ready for the next class," Sadie said, dismissing us.  
Atem smiled my way. We knew where we were going. Our next class was 'Study Hall', but I was done with my homework, and Paul, Atem, Khufu, and Felix promised me a game of basketball.

Luckily, we got Walt to play with us so we could have even teams. It was me, Atem and Felix against Khufu, Walt, and Paul. I got trampled multiple times, and, in the end, we lost by 32 points. We just shrugged it off and went to our next class. By the end of the day, between me and Atem, we had summoned over twenty spirits, and had not yet felt tired. Well, I take that back. I felt tired once, when Atem wasn't in the room, I tried to summon the last spirit of the day, but when Atem came back in, it must of given me the motivation to carry on, because now I could summon it.  
A rumble shook the walls. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling. I ran to the Main Room, where Ishizu, Marik, Atem, Carter, Sadie, and the initiates had already gathered. Staffs were drawn, khopeshes drawn, and wands held at the ready. I joined the group and pulled a charm out of my pocket. Walt had made it for me, and it was supposed to help me with summoning. I reluctantly put the djet amulet around my neck. As soon as I did this, an animal broke through the door.


	14. Return of the Animal

A/N-OMG!Thank you for all the reviews! I'll be posting a chapter on Friday (My birthday:)!Just for you guys!

Chapter 14: The Return of the Animal

Marik's POV

"Leroy," Carter groaned. I gave Sadie a strange look.

"The Set Animal. My brother named him Leroy," Sadie explained.  
I nodded. Sometimes, these two made no sense at all. Leroy attacked the first row of initiates, which was Sadie, Carter, Pharaoh, Paul, and I. Sadie hurriedly put up a defensive wall of energy.  
"I thought we were on good terms with Set," I heard Sadie tell her brother.  
"I thought the gods receded," replied Carter. The beast launched another attack, and this time it was me who deflected it. My khopesh was encased in a golden armor, and the Set Animal screeched in a very high pitched scream as my khopesh hit his leg. The beast turned around, and riding on his back was a male with pure white hair which stuck up out everywhere. It was much similar to my own, except much more wild. His deep brown eyes narrowed at the Pharaoh, who stiffened.  
"Bakura!" Pharaoh Atem yelled up at the figure.

"How nice to see you again, Pharaoh," Bakura replied calmly. "Do you like my new pet? It was rather hard to get, but it is now under my control. Although, it would like to be free. To bad."

"Heartless Thief! How dare you enter a place of learning?" Pharaoh Atem replied.

"Now, if I was not heartless, how would I get my Landlord on my side? And I have entered many 'places of learning' with intent to kill. You should know that," the Thief King replied.

"Where is Ryou?" Yugi demanded.

"In, ah, safe hands with the other magicians," Bakura replied, smirking.

The Set Animal attacked again, but this time the Animal threw Bakura free. The Animal ran out of the broken door and disappeared as soon as it left the door. Bakura glared at the animal running away, then turned to meet the group of magicians.

"Hp! Didn't need that stupid creature anyway," Bakura sighed.

"Now what?" I heard Felix tell my sister. They had grown quite close in the last day.

"Now I fight you!" Bakura yelled, as he must of heard the cold magician. A gold encasing swirled around the Thief King. He drew a khopesh, which was also encased in the golden figure of the avatar.

Carter responded by doing the same with khopesh drawn. The two met with their swords shooting sparks. The rest of the group of initiates joined in. Felix summoned a giant penguin. Paul summoned his avatar and went to aid his teacher in his fight. Shelby turned a blue crayon into a spear and tried to throw it at Bakura. Yugi started a spell with his partner, and I summoned the blue armor encasing. I ran behind the King and sent a signal up to Carter, who was over 10 feet taller than me. I stuck my sword into Bakura's ankle. He whipped around and tried to hit me, but Carter took the opportunity when he was off-balance to hit hit with the side of his blade. I think he understood that we needed information out of him. Still, it was rather risky. Bakura was a master escape artist. He knew all the tricks of the trade, and many more, but it was a risk we had to take.

"This isn't over!" the thief king hissed, standing. Carter must not of hit him hard enough to knock him out, but it was still enough to make him retreat. The king's form slowly turned to dust, and he was gone.

A/N-This is one without a cliffhanger! 0_0 Is that good or bad? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
